Athena (Skyrim)
|-|Beginning of series= |-|Dragonborn= |-|Wolf armor= |-|Goddess= Backstory Athena is a legendary Hero whose coming was long foretold by the Elder Scrolls, and said to coincide with the return of Alduin, as the only one who will be able to challenge and stop the World-Eater. Though the passing of millennia made the prophecy all but forgotten, it was nonetheless true, and the one who would become the Dovahkiin began their journey as a Prisoner captured by soldiers of the Imperial Legion. She was then taken to the city of Helgen, where she would be sentenced alongside other captured criminals and rebels. However, just as they were to be executed, their lives were ironically spared when Alduin descended from the skies, burning the city to the ground in demonstration of his power. Athena was among the few who narrowly escaped Helgen's destruction, and though at the time they knew nothing of their destiny, they quickly discovered their true nature during a battle with one of the many dragons resurrected by Alduin. Against all odds, they not only managed to slay the beast, but also they also absorbed its soul afterwards, gaining their strength and with it the ability to use the Thu'um, the Power of the Voice. This event made Athena learn that they were a Dragonborn, the first to arise in many centuries, and it wasn't long before the Greybeards announced her coming to the world, asking her to meet in High Hrothgar at the peak of the Throat of the World. Athena decided to take a break due to how overwhelming this burden was. She had joined the college of winterhold, saving it from crisis, as well as joining the dark brotherhood and becoming it's leader. She could not distract herself forever, so she felt a sense of duty to finally listen to the greybeards, and find them a High Hrothgar. There, the Dovahkiin learned of her purpose, and began their training in the Way of the Voice with the Greybeards and their master, the dragon Paarthurnax, who had rebelled against Alduin's tyranny millennia before. Though the Dovahkiin grew mighty and quickly surpassed their teachers, they learned they could only defeat Alduin with the Dragonrend Thu'um, a shout that could strip Alduin of his immortal and atemporal nature, and that neither the Greybeards nor Paarthurnax knew. Throughout her journey to gain power, battle Alduin's dragons, and learn the Dragonrend, Athena became greatly involved with the Civil War between the Cyrodilic Imperials and the Stormcloak Rebels that tore Skyrim apart, and would ultimately be deciding factor in their conclusion. She sided with Ulfric stormcloak, and would eventually join his forces against the empire. Eventually, Athena would learn the Dragonrend Shout through an Elder Scrolls, allowing her to witness the Thu'um be used against Alduin himself in the Merethic Era. Armed with her new knowledge and power, Athena faced the World-Eater in one final battle. First they fought atop the Throat of the World, and then later in the Realm of Sovngarde after Alduin fled to gain strength by gorging on the souls of dead. Together with aid from the spirits of the very ancient heroes who first defeated Alduin eons before, she was able to slay the World-Eater completely and utterly, saving Nirn from destruction and breaking the Kalpic Cycle in the process. Eventually she would be worshipped as a god, stealing the followers of the divines and daedra. This made the daedra angry, who made attempts on her life, but became unable to unless they came to mundus directly. She would later become a goddess herself, on par with the divines. She now has her own statues and temples. Appearance Beautiful nord female with green eyes and curvaceous figure. Personality She was generally a kind person, however when she joins the dark brotherhood she has a more cold nature and outlook on life. However she got herself back on track and became a hero that likes to help people again. Athena isn't shy, she always speaks her mind, and takes crap from no one. Personal Statistics Name: Athena Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 120 lbs Age: 24 Classification: Dragonborn, Wizard, Assassin, Warrior, Goddess Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher | High 6-A | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses & Clairvoyance, Acausality (Type 4. As a Prisoner, The Dovahkiin is an Impossipoint, a tear in the fabric of Time which exists outside of all Possibility and is unbound by the chains of causality and deterministic fate which pervade through the Dream of the Godhead) Magic, Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, they can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation itself), Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Summoning, BFR, Paralysis Inducement, Magical Barriers, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Slayed a dragon in single combat, a feat thought impossible by the regular warriors of Skyrim. Dragons are vastly superior to the likes Giants or most any other creature found in Skyrim during the Fourth Era) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to, if not entirely superior to the full might of the Greybeards, who shook the world with the power of their Voice. Can use the Storm Call Thu'um at the Throat of the World) | Universe level+ (Fought and defeat Alduin in personal combat, slaying the World Eater completely, with their death reverberating across all of time through all Eras of the world) | Universe level+ (Fought with, and single-handedly defeated Miraak after reading the Black Books of Hermaeus Mora and learning their words of power, and became even stronger after absorbing Miraak's Dragon Soul) Speed: At least Subsonic Combat and Reaction Speed (Kept pace and reacted to the attacks of a weak dragon, one of which was described by a Whiterun Guard as faster than anything he'd ever seen. Should be far above regular soldiers who can dodge arrows) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed (Superior to Odahviing, who can cross Skyrim in seconds, and should also be much faster than skilled Ansei who can react and swing their swords in microseconds. Comparable to powerful mages who can cast, and react to lightning-based spells) | Immeasurable Combat and Reaction Speed (Kept pace with Alduin in battle) | Immeasurable Combat and Reaction Speed (Matched Miraak in single combat) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely higher | Multi-Continent Class | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Endured the attacks and the fire of a dragon) | Multi-Continent level (Completely unscathed by the full might of the Greybeards, who shook the world with the power of their Voice) | Universe level+ (Endured Alduin's most powerful attacks) | Universal+ (Survived Miraak's strongest attacks) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Thu'um, Spells and Ranged Weapons | Kilometers with Thu'um and Spells | Up to High Hyperversal with Non-Combative Thu'um and Spells | Same Standard Equipment: Varies with swords and armors. | Varies | Wolf armor and greatsword| None notable Intelligence: Gifted. An incredibly skilled warrior who bested countless opponents, including ancient and powerful dragons, and even gods such as Alduin and Tsun. Played an instrumental role in the Stormcloak and Imperial Civil War in Skyrim. A prodigy in the art of the Thu'um, mastering the Way of the Voice as if it were second nature to them. Skilled in various abilities, including forging, enchanting, alchemy, spellcasting, stealth, and building. Can potentially become Archmage of the College of Winterhold, the Harbinger of the Companions, the Guildmaster of the Thieves' Guild and the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Animal Allegiance:' A Shout for help from the beasts of the wild, who come to fight in the Dovahkiin's defense. *'Ancient's Ascent:' Athena's Voice is not a Shout, but a whisper, revealing the life forces of any and all. *'Battle Fury:' Athena's Thu'um enchants their nearby allies' weapons, allowing them to attack faster. *'Become Ethereal:' The Thu'um reaches out to the Void, changing the Dovahkiin's form to one that cannot harm, or be harmed. *'Bend Will:' Athena's voice bends the very stones to their will. As it gains power, animals, people, and even dragons must do their bidding. *'Call Dragon:' Athena summons Odahviing to aid them in battle. *'Call of Valor:' The valiant of Sovngarde hear the Dovahkiin's Voice, and journey beyond space and time to lend aid. *'Clear Skies:' Skyrim itself yields before the Thu'um, as the Dovahkiin clears away fog and inclement weather. *'Cyclone:' Athena's Thu'um creates a whirling cyclone that sows chaos among their enemies. *'Disarm:' The Dovahkiin's shout defies steel, as it rips the weapon from an opponent's grasp. *'Dismay:' And the weak shall fear the Thu'um, and flee in terror. *'Dragon Aspect:' Athena takes on the mighty aspect of a dragon, delivering colossal blows, with an armored hide, and more powerful shouts. *'Dragonrend:' Athena's Voice lashes out at a dragon's very soul, forcing the beast to land. *'Drain Vitality:' Athena coaxes both magical and mortal energies from theirhapless opponent. *'Elemental Fury:' The Thu'um imbues the Dovahkiin's arms with the speed of wind, allowing for faster weapon strikes. *'Fire Breath:' Inhale air, exhale flame, and behold the Thu'um as inferno. *'Frost Breath:' Athena's breath is long winter, their Thu'um a blizzard. *'Ice Form:' Athena's Thu'um freezes an opponent solid. *'Kyne's Peace:' Athena's Voice soothes wild beasts, who lose their desire to fight or flee. *'Marked for Death:' AThena Speaks, and lets their Voice herald doom, as an opponent's armor and lifeforce are weakened. *'Slow Time:' Athena Shouts at time, and commands it to obey, as the world around them stands still. *'Soul Tear:' Athena's Thu'um cuts through flesh and shatters soul, commanding the will of the fallen. *'Storm Call:' A Shout to the skies, a cry to the clouds, that awakens the destructive force of Skyrim's lightning. *'Summon Durnehviir:' Athena summons Durnehviir from Soul Cairn to aid them in battle. *'Throw Voice:' Athena's Thu'um is heard, but its source unknown, fooling those into seeking it out. *'Unrelenting Force:' Athena's Voice is raw power, pushing aside anything - or anyone - who stands in their path. *'Whirlwind Sprint:' The Thu'um rushes forward, carrying the Dovahkiin in its wake with the speed of a tempest. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | End Game | Dragonborn DLC Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Illusionists Category:Sound Users Category:Information Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healing Users Category:Light Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Barrier Users Category:Poison Users